The present invention relates in general to electric light equipment. More specifically, but without restriction to the particular use which is shown and described, this invention relates to an improved mounting arrangement for adapting structure and converter circuitry.
It is often desirable to adapt a conventional light bulb socket to a different type of bulb and by changing both the socket type and the form of electricity passing through the fixture. For example, many older outdoor landscape designs use conventional medium screw-based flood lamp fixtures supplied with household 110V AC electricity, but a better choice today is any number of low voltage (12V) bi-pin lamps. A need has therefore arisen for a device that not only adapts screw-based sockets to bi-pin bulbs but also converts or transforms the voltage of the electricity.